


Can We Always Be This Close? (Forever and Ever)

by all_things_olicity



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth loves him anyway, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Percy is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_things_olicity/pseuds/all_things_olicity
Summary: Annabeth comes home to find Percy baking.... Again
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Can We Always Be This Close? (Forever and Ever)

Annabeth walked into the apartment she shared with Percy and immediately the smell of burning sugar assaulted her nose. “Percy, are you making what I think you’re making?” 

“Maybe?” He replied looking up from the stove wearing a lopsided grin and an apron that read ‘Beach, please.’

Annabeth threw her keys in the bowl and turned to face him, hands on her hips. “This is the fourth day in a row that you’ve made rice crispy treats.” She wasn’t really annoyed, Percy was an amazing baker, but they had so many crispy treats she could probably feed a small army. 

“Uhhhhh, so? They’re delicious and you can't tell me you don’t love them,” He said, dumping blue food coloring into the pot on the stove. 

Annabeth smiled and shook her head. “Seaweed Brain, we have SO MANY.” She walked over to the pantry where there were at least 8 containers filled with blue rice crispies. “What are you planning on doing with all of this? We can’t possibly eat them all.” She waved her hand in front of them to prove her point. 

Percy grinned and continued stirring his latest batch on the stove. “Maybe you can’t eat them all, but I am a growing boy, Annabeth. I need my fuel.” He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis. 

Annabeth couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous he was. “Percy, you know I love you and your cooking, but we’re having everyone over this weekend for dinner and they are all leaving with as many crispies as they can carry.” She made her way over to where he was standing at the stove and wrapped her arms around him, soaking up his warmth. 

Percy turned in her arms and looked at her with sparkling green eyes. Gods of Olympus, she loved this man. 

“Fine, have it your way,” he sighed dramatically. “I suppose I did go a little overboard, but in my defense, it’s literally gooey, sticky, sugary deliciousness and I want to try to build a castle with them.” 

Annabeth burst out laughing against his chest. 

“Come on, Annabeth! It’s not that funny!” Percy whined. 

“Au contraire, Seaweed Brain. I think it’s hilarious. But that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna help you build the most badass blue rice crispy castle this world has ever seen.” 

She watched as a huge grin overtook Percy’s face and knew they were gonna spend the entire day tomorrow cleaning up the kitchen, but she just can’t bring herself to care. She was going to make a castle out of cereal and marshmallows with the man she loved, and she really couldn't think of a better way to spend her Friday night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @all-things-olicity :)


End file.
